Lorsque la lune apparaît dans la nuit
by lili70
Summary: Alors qu'Edward a été transformé en vampire, son créateur lui dit qu'il est devenu un dieu pour les humain. Bella, humaine fragile, se retrouve face au vampire qui la traite comme une créature fragile et inférieur ...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction,**

**je vous ai écrit un rapide prologue qui raconte la situation d'Edward.**

* * *

**Résumé:**

**Alors qu' Edward a été transformé en vampire, son créateur lui dit qu'il est devenu un dieu pour les humain. Bella, humaine fragile, se retrouve face au vampire qui la traite comme une créature fragile …**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Les autres vampires chassait pour se nourrir. Moi pas, je m'amusais avec ces fragiles humains. C'était toujours plaisant de les faire souffrir, de les faire hurler de douleur. Il faut dire que j'étais à la hauteur de ma réputation !

Hurler devant votre dieu !

Même les autres vampires me craignait pour ma cruauté. Les volturis en était même venu à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas m'énervé, à leur risque et périls.

À ma transformation, James, mon créateur m'avait fait comprendre que les humain était inférieur à notre race, que nous pouvions les dominés. Ce n'était que des friandises qui se baladait à longueur de journée.

Mais l'élève avait dépassé le maître.

Moi, je dominais aussi le monde des vampires ! Et n'ayant plus d'utilité pour moi, j'avais réduit en cendres mon créateur et sa compagne par la même occasion.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**S'il vous plaît laissez une review avec votre avis.**

**Merci.**


	2. Rencontre et souvenir

**Merci à Sm33, Aliiice, doudounord et lilou06 pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.

* * *

**

**Il se peut que vous trouver les pargraphe un peu long mais c'est pour expliquer le passé d' Edward.

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et souvenir

**11 h 11 :**

J'errais dans les côtés obscures de la nuit, à la recherche de mon dessert.

Le goût d'un vieillard m'était resté entre les dents, d'aurénavent je ne consommererais que de la nourriture ayant moins de 25 ans. J'aurais pu attaquer l'hôpital, rayon maternité. Les bébés ont toujours eut un excellent goût. Mais depuis ma dernière visite et par la même occasion le meurtre d'une vingtaine de nouveau née. Ils n'en avait plus assez en stock ! Et c'est cela qui m'a conduit sur le campus de l'université, pas de vieillard mais que des jeunes sans cervelles.

Une fête d'étudiant avait lieu le soir même. Parfait. Il me suffirai de convaincre une fille de me suivre. Et elle me suivrai, laissant sa vie entre mes mains. Vie que je lui ôterai bien entendu.

Je poussa les portes d'entrées suivi d'une demi douzaine d'étudiant et fut accueillit par l'organisatrice de la soirée.

- Salut ! Me dit-elle en m'envoyant son plus beau sourire.

« Canon ! Je me demande si pendant la fête, je pourrais avoir son numéro. » pensa-t-elle rêveuse.

Trop facile ! Mais je cherchais un peu de difficulté.

Le siècle dernier, j'avais massacré la moitié de l'Europe. Ne laissant aucun survivants à mes attaques.

Dans le monde des vampires, ma cruauté et mes massacres avaient fait de moi le vampires le plus crains du monde et le pire de l'histoire. Dans le monde des humains, la légende d'un monstre venu de l'enfer pour décimer la race humaine était apparu. Certaines personnes n'y croyait pas, prétextant un gang de rue. D'autre y croyait dur comme fer. C'était le cas de Carleile Platt. Son père aussi y avait cru avant lui et lui avait transmis ce savoir. Savant de source sûr l'existence des vampires, il les chassait. Bien entendu, il n' avait aucune idée de comment nous tuer ou comment nous échapper.

Je l'avais rencontré, un an auparavant. N'importe quels autres vampires se serai contenté de lui ôter la vie. Mais pas moi, je voulais plus. Je voulais le faire souffrir. Je l'avais laisser s'échapper et depuis il me cherchait. J'avais commencé par tuer son père. Le torturant avant sa mort, sa mère en avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps. Puis je l'avais effrayer à son tour. Jusqu'à se qu'elle se rendre à l'église pour prier. Et je l'avais tuer. Elle avait perdu son sang petit à petit puis était finalement morte dans les bras de son fils.

Malheureusement, j'avais du stopper mes activités en apprenant que sa femme, Esmée Platt, était enceinte. Je voulais faire en sorte que la pauvre femme fasse une fausse couche, laissant Carleile voir la perspective d'un avenir s'éteindre. Puis la femme mourrai, laissant son mari dans le désespoir. Pour lui laisser un tel espoir, j'avais été me recueillir dans mon ancienne maison : l'Amérique.

- Mike ! Cria-t-elle à un des élèves qui étaient derrière moi.

Elle lui fit la bise et j'en profita pour m 'éclipser de sa vue. La soirée avait déjà bien débutée, la plupart des humains étaient déjà excité avec tous l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu.

Ce soir, je voulais tester les limites des humains. Et j'avais acquis beaucoup de connaissance, je savais exactement combien de sang il fallait retirer à une fille pour qu'elle reste juste assez consciente de son état, qu'elle sent sa mort venir, je savais se qui fesais le plus mal mentalement et physiquement.

Les filles me regardaient avec envie. Les garçons avec haine et jalousie. Ce fut toujours ainsi.

À première vu, tous le monde étaient ivre alors j'arrêtai de respirer ne voulant à avoir à sentir leur sang gâché par une puanteur.

Boire du sang alcoolisé ? Très peu pour moi. Je ne fais pas dans le bas de came. Pensai-je.

Je parti de la fête sachant pertinemment que mon bonheur n'était pas ici mais j'aperçus au loin, un corps frêle, mince et tremblant assis sur une balançoire à attendre que le temps passe. C'était une femme.

Alors que je m'approchais d'elle à une vitesse humaine, je fis le plus de bruit que mes chaussures frottant l'herbe pouvait en faire. Je ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna et me vis. Je lui fit un sourire.

- Salut. Commençai-je.

À première vu, elle n'était pas saoul alors je recommençai à respirer. Mais cela ne me fut pas l'effet que j'avais espéreré. Son arôme était si bonne que le venin me brûla la gorge, voulant que je détruise la personne ayant la malchance de porter un tel parfum.

Mes yeux se dilatèrent, je la voulais. Je voulais son sang.

Mais un détail me frappa. Un détail qui aurait du m'être insignifiant dans cette situation mais cela suffit à m'aider à garder le contrôle. Dans un monde où les vampires étaient semblables et les humains aussi insignifiant les uns que les autres, une pauvre créature ne fesait pas parti de cette règle.

Aucune penser ne me parvenait d'elle.

Serai-t-il possible qu'elle ne pense pas ? La réponse était définitivement non. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant.

- Qu'est-ce que fille fait isolée à cette heure-ci ? Demandai-je, souhaitant la faire pensé par tous les moyens pourvu que je puisse la croquer.

- Elle s'aère. Me répondit-elle d'une voix innocente.

De toutes les réponses qu'elle aurait pu dire, il faut que ce soit celle-là ! Réveillant au passage la soif que je tentait tant bien que de mal de contenir avec un odeur pareille dans l'air.

- Tu n'aimes pas la soirée ? Demandai-je tapant ma cuisse avec mes doigts comme si cela pouvait calmer mon impatience.

- Heu... j'aurais préférée lire. Dit-elle incertaine comme si cétait improbable.

- Moi aussi, j'aime lire. Annonçai-je avec un sourire en coin. Je m'appelle Edward, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas au chaud à lire ?

Du moi, j'aimais lire. Aurefois, il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, j'avais d'autres loisirs en tête.

- Bella. On m'a forcé à venir mais je crois que je vais rentrée, je vais appeler un taxi. Annonça-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu veux que je te rammenne ?

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller !

Elle me jaugea, mais finit par acquiescer.

- D'accord.

Et encore une qui m'est suivi ! Mais cette fois-ci, je ne comptais pas la tuer, j'allais m'efforcer d'apprendre le contenus de ses pensées par n'importe quels moyens. De grée ou de force !

Puis, elle s'engouffra dans ma volvo ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Laissez vos reviews pour savoir si je dois l'arrêter ou la continuer.**


	3. Le début de la torture

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter " Le début de la torture" après plus d'un mois. **

**J'espère que personne ne m'envoudra, et surtout que je n'ai perdu personne en route ! ****Je suis sincèrement désolé de cette attente. J'ai eu un de mes cadeaux de noël en avance. Donc, mon ordinateur portable est réparer !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

J'enfonçais la pédale de l'accélérateur, le compteur indiquait 140 km/heure mais il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de ce fichu campus. C'est avec les fenêtre ouvert à fond qu'une fois arrivé sur l'aire de repos la plus proche que je sortis en trombe prendre l'air, qui avait pas l'odeur de Bella, que je réfléchis.

J'avais déposé Bella chez elle un quart d'heure auparavant ne voulant pas craquer. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pauvre petite humaine insignifiante ! Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait défier le plus cruel des vampires sans en avoir à subir les représailles ?

Au bord du rouleau, je l'avais déposée. Elle habitait sur le campus universitaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la tuer en laissant son mystère être entérée avec elle. Elle mourait une fois que j'aurais découvert ses pensées et seulement à ce moment-là.

Aucun humain ne devait me tenter à se point, je ne devais être hanté par aucun de leurs sang chaud ! Pendant tous le trajet en voiture à ses côtés, j'avais vraiment cru que j'allais craqué. Et cette pensée s'était amplifiée lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. J'avais heureusement réussit à me contenir et à garder le volant en bon état !

Je devais absolument me sortir cette fragrance de la tête, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, la chasse !

Je partis en trompe à la recherche d'un petit remontant, et je vus un très petit remontant.

Une voiture s'était arrêté au bord d'une maison, il y avait trois passager. C'était des parents avec leur petite fille âgé de guère plus de 5 ans. Ils devaient rentrer d'un endroit assez lointain pour avoir roulé de nuit.

L'enfant dormait déjà. La femme esquissait un sourire à son mari, l'alliance luisait à son doigt. Le mari, lui, parlait à sa compagne chaleureusement en ouvrant sa portière. La femme fit de même. Puis l'homme ouvra la portière arrière et détacha leur fille. Puis bien vite, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

Moi, j'avais déjà garé ma voiture avant d'observer la scène.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les humains soit aussi émotif ? Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là. J'allais encore crée la souffrance d'une mère ayant perdu son bébé.

Je m'avançais d'eux à vitesse humaine en ayant mon air le plus terrifiant au visage. Je voulais qu'ils aient peur. La femme me vit instantanément fixé sa fille et l'homme se retourna pour me faire fasse, donnant l'enfant à son amie.

« Non, mais c'est quoi son problème ? » pansa-t-il.

Mais ce fut peine perdu ! J'étais beaucoup trop fort pour eux. Ils auraient pu faire n'importe quoi que cela n'aurait rien changé, leur fille mourrait !

– Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sarcastique à mon goût.

Trop vite pour qu'ils ne pu me voir, j'éclatai l'os de son bras. Il n'avait pas qu'à faire son courageux pour sauvé sa famille. Il hurlait. La femme hurlait. La fillette était maintenant réveillait et elle aussi hurlait à la mort. Mort qui allait suivre dans très peu de temps. Mais déjà leur cris me montèrent aux oreilles, cela excita et m'énerva.

M'excita parce que j'étais un montre cruel qui fessait souffrir les humains, parce que leur cris ne rendait ma chasse que plus jouissif, plus divertissant.

M'énerva parce que cela me cassait les pieds, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qui poussent des cris aigus ? Un jour, j'essayerais de leurs faire pousser un cris grave, ça changera.

M'énerva parce qu'il fallait toujours que les humains tentent de sauver se qui était déjà perdu. Ne pouvait donc t-il pas partir en courant et me laisser avec l'objet de ma convoitise, la petite.

Le père jurait de douleur au sol. Pitoyable. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste pour empêcher sa famille de finir en bouillit. Il était condamné à voir sa fille mourir sous ses yeux.

Je m'approcha alors de la petite mais le côté maternelle prit le dessus me barrant le passage.

- Si-s'il vous pla-plait, je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en supp- supplit ne lui faite pas de mal ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Elle me suppliait déjà !

« Pitié, pas ma petite fille! » pensa t-elle.

Je commençai à la contourner, et elle continua son cinéma.

- Tuer moi à sa place ! Pitié ! Ne la touchez pas, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Cria-t-elle, maintenant complètement hystérique.

- Pousses-toi ! Ordonnai-je.

– Non. Répondit-elle accompagnant ses paroles par un signe de tête alors qu'elle était prise de violent tremblement.

Je la repoussai violemment contre la ferraille de la voiture. Du sang giclait de sa tête mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'excitait le plus. Je voulais seulement tuée la gamine ! Elle avait des pensées totalement incohérente, paralisée par la peur.

Puis, je fis relever la petite qui avait rampé sous la voiture et je lui cassa un doigt. Elle hurla mais cette fois, de douleur.

Son père rassembla tous son courage et tenta de me jeter un coup, mais j'étais un vampire et il ne pouvait rien faire pour me blesser. Je le vu donc venir mais cette fois, agacé, je lui mis un coup mortelle. Son visage était défiguré, dégoulinant de sang … Sa veuve rampa jusqu' à lui et pleura, hurla, me traita d'assassin … c'était la vérité. Puis, elle vit sa fille déchiqueter en morceau avec une belle trace sur le cou. Elle était seule maintenant, avec une bonne soixantaine d'années pour faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je venais de faire de sa vie un enfer. J'en fus satisfait et je partis.

Ma satisfaction fut bien vite dissiper lorsque j'ouvris la portière de ma volvo. L'odeur de Bella était certes beaucoup moins forte et puissante que je l'avais connu mais cela était suffisant pour me rappeler la raison de ma chasse.

Les fenêtres avaient bot être ouverte, l'odeur résistait. La chasse avait été positif au début mais maintenant elle ne m'apportait aucun réconfort ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre moyen : l'Alaska. La neige et l'air pur, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je partis quelques minutes plus tard à fond et les fenêtre fermées.

Du repos : oui, oublier l'humaine : non.

Il fallait que je m'habitue à son odeur. Il fallait que je sache surmonter ce problème pour pouvoir découvrir son secret, sa différence avec les autres humains.

Ainsi, les jours suivants, j'évitais le campus. Plus les jours passèrent et plus j'avais l'impression que la créature fragile qu'elle était avait réussi à me chasser de l'endroit où je voulais être. Je la haïssais, je voulais qu'elle souffrent autant que moi ! Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance, je voulais qu'elle se sente trahie, je voulais qu'elle hurle de peur, je voulais qu'elle hurle de douleur, je voulais en finir.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gâcher mon existence, je devais la rendre invisible à mes yeux, invisible à mes pensées, mais surtout invisible pour mes narines !

C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de lui rendre visite.

Pendant le trajet en Volvo, elle m'avait confiée le numéro de sa chambre. Cela ne fut donc pas ardu de la retrouver.

Je me retrouva devant sa porte en deux temps trois mouvements et apparemment, elle n'était pas là. La note sur le mur me le confirmait, elle était destiné à sa colocataire, qui d'après la note, portait le nom d'Angela. Note qui m'indiquait aussi sa présence à la bibliothèque.

- Parfait ! Songeais-je.

La fille était assise dans un coin de la salle à l'écart des autres.

Encore mieux !

Je la voyais de côté et je pus distingué qu'elle avait pliée ses genoux et les avait encerclés de ses mains qui tenait un énorme roman. Elle devait réellement être passionnée de lecture !

Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Salut ! Annonçai-je ma présence.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougies sans doute à force de lire. Son visage me parut surpris.

- Salut. Dit-elle complètement sous le choc, tandis que je m'assis.

" Aucune pensée. Biensûr ! " Pensai-je.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir ? Me moquai-je, accompagnant mes paroles d'un sourire en coin.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Heu … c'est à dire que … je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dis que j'aimais lire. Demandais-je.

Elle sourit. C'était un bon début.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas te voir un jour dans une bibliothèque en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors que la température est à peu près correcte !

Si elle savait à quel point je me fichais qu'il fasse – 10° C ou 20° C ! Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil.

- En fait … je voulais te voir.

Elle se redressa et me fixa.

- Ce soir, c'est la fête foraine. Je me demandais si une personne accepterai de venir avec moi pour m'accompagner dans les manèges les plus périlleux. Poursuivais-je.

Elle leva un souci.

- Et cette personne, c'est moi ?

Je lui fis mon air le plus séducteur.

- Et bien, tu es la seule ici qui correspond aux critères requis ! Fis-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Les critères ? Me provoqua-t-elle.

- Heu … jeune fille charmante, 19 ans, une de mes connaissance, brune, yeux marrons, teint pâle, petit nez ….

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- La fin de la description, c'est moi ?

- Le début aussi. Lui assurai-je. Alors, tu viendras ?

- C'est quelle date ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Elle allait craquer.

- Je pensais y aller faire un tour, ce soir. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! Lui assurai-je.

- Le truc, c'est que … je risque de … vomir. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je souris contre mon gré.

- C'est vrai ? Plaisantai-je. Et puis, tu sais on n'est pas obliger de faire des manèges qui risque de te faire recracher ton repas !

Elle regarda à côté d'elle, manœuvre destiné à éviter mon regard. Du moins, je le soupçonnais fortement.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je n'ai plus d'argument ! Constata-t-elle.

- Je passe te prendre à 7 heure ! Lui annonçai-je mais cela sonnai comme un ordre.

Elle n'aurai sûrement pas manger à cette heure là, mais plus tôt je découvrirai son secret, plus tôt je pourrais céder à mon envie la plus pressante : la tuer !

- à ce soir, alors...

Puis, je repartis. La laissant à ces occupations. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais j'avais hâte à ce soir.

* * *

**Avez vous aimez ?**

**Est-ce que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**


	4. Typiquement humain

**Merci à elo-didie, Pupuce0078, haylin-eant-25 pour vos reviews. **

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je suis déçu de voir que sur tous les lecteurs, seulement 3 pensent à me laisser une review. Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait très plaisir. En plus, c'est plus facile de poster quand on sais ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre et ça motive à écrire plus donc à poster plus vite.**

* * *

**P.O.V Edward**

Que m'avait-il pris d'inviter cette insignifiante petite humaine ?

D'ordinaire, je me fichais des convenances. Je trouvais une proie et je lui ôtais la vie. Je la tuais dès que j'approchais d'elle, je ne l'invitais pas à la fête foraine. Mais avec Bella, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais c'était comme si elle m'appelait or cette idée était ridicule. Je n'étais attirer que par son sang et sa différence mais c'était déjà trop, je ne pouvais pas permettre à une simple humaine d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi. Je ne devais pas devenir faible.

Qui l'aurait crus ? Le grand Edward Cullen - celui qui fait fuir les Volturis, celui qui a sacagé la moitié de l'Europe, celui qui a tué sans scrupule - s'est laisser « apprivoisé » par une humaine. Car c'était ce qui ce passait, sa survie en était une preuve. Je redevenais humain en sa présence, j'aimais même parler de bouquins !

Ce fus probablement pour ces raisons que je me trouvais 10 minutes en avance devant sa chambre et qu'à même pas 8 heures, nous étions déjà en route pour la fête foraine. Il y avait 1 h 30 de route mais je présentais que nous allions y arriver bien plus vite.

- Ralentis ! Cria-t-elle un nouvelle fois en voyant que j'ignorais ses recommandations.

Ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas me faire confiance ? Je haïssais ces attitudes d'humains ! Il était inconcevable qu'avec moi comme conducteur, nous allions faire un accident.

Je ralentis de 10 km/h.

- Encore. M'intima-t-elle.

Je soufflais.

- Mais je ne vais pas vite ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que toi tu appelles 160 km/h pas vite, sur un route à aller-simple en plus ?

Les gens n'avancent plus depuis l'invention des radars ! C'est très stressant. Annonçais-je. Enfin, d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père. Ajoutai-je devant son air qui signifiait clairement qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le comment j'aurai pu conduire il y a dix ans.

C'est vrai mais c'est pour la sécurité de tous. Imagine le nombre d'accident si tous le monde roulait à la même allure que toi ! Argumenta-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

- Mais tous le monde ne conduit pas aussi bien que moi ! Finis-je pour moi-même mais je ne sus pas si elle m'avait entendu.

Elle n'ajouta rien et nous arrivâmes un demi-heure plus tard après avoir roulé à 120 km/h. La vitesse avait été interdite à plus de 90km/h mais je m'en fichais et Bella ne tenta plus de me résonner..

- Tu viens souvent ici ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

Question typiquement humaine, elle voulait juste lancer la conversation.

- Heu … non. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici.

Environ 90 ans, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Et toi ? Finis-je par une question.

- Mon père mit emmenait quand j'étais petite mais ça fait longtemps.

Je reliais petite avec fragile. Pour moi, elle resterait toujours petite.

- ça te rappelle des souvenirs ! Affirmai-je.

Elle me sourit.

- Oui, de très bon souvenir.

- J'espère ne pas les abimés. Expliquai-je.

Elle ne dit rien mais je doute qu'elle ait compris le sens caché de cette phrase. Je pouvais la faire haïr les manèges à vie si je le voulais.

- D'où as-tu dit que tu venait ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous avions pris place sur un banc.

Je ne l'avais pas dit.

- De Chicago. L'informai-je

- Et … tu restes pendant combien de temps à Seattle ? Longtemps ?

- Je pense que oui. Le temps de finir mes études.

Le temps que je découvre son secret.

- Et toi, tu as toujours vécu à Seattle ? Demandai-je, vraiment intéresser.

Je m'étais toujours fichu de la vie de mes victimes mais encore une fois, Bella m'intéressait.

- Non, je ne suis là que pour la fac ! Je viens de Forks. Me révéla-t-elle.

_Forks : 3120 Habitants._

_Nord de l'état de Washington_

_Petite ville_

Mais je n'étais pas censé connaître.

- Forks ?

Ma réplique la fit sourire.

- **Je savait bien que tu ne connaissais pas, c'est un trou paumé au nord de l'état de Washington. Heureusement que j'ai grandi à Phénix !**

Alors comme ça, cet ange avait un jour connu le soleil. Son visage ne laissait pourtant paraître aucune marque de bronzage ou de peau mate. Au contraire, elle était presque aussi pâle que moi.

- Une grande ville. Affirmai-je. Ça a dû de faire bizarre, ce changement.

- Pas tellement, j'ai passé quelque temps chez mon père pendant mon enfance. Mais je n'aime pas trop parlé de moi. Parle moi de toi, je ne sais rien sur toi alors que je viens de te raconter une grande partie de la vie, pour ne pas dire toute.

Je me tendis. Je ne devais pas trop en dire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en sache trop sur moi. Elle serai immédiatement ma véritable identité.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

C'était mieux que de lui divulguer des informations inutiles !

- Tes parents approuvent tes choix de venir à Seattle, pourtant il y avait de plus grande ville bien plus près... M'interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

Que répondre à ça ? Lui dire qu'ils étaient morts ? Que je les avaient tués de mes propres mains ?

Pour la première fois depuis 100 ans, je regrettais leurs morts.

- Nous sommes en froid. Expliquai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait surement pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain, mais elle ne chercha plus non plus sur ma vie.

Alors, quel était mon plan ? Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester ici à lui taper la discution !

Pourtant, c'est ce que je fis. Nous passâmes près de 2 heures ainsi à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, moi parce que la plupart des choses que je lui avais apprise sur moi étaient des mensonges. J'avais l'impression de me sentir vivant, cette femme me fesait revivre.

- Tu vas à la fac ? Demandai-je soudain à titre informatif.

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Mon inscription est en cours.

C'était faux. Mais je sentais que j'allais bientôt entré à la faculté.

- C'est … cool. Sourit-elle.

Je voulais passer le plus de temps avec elle. Elle était différent des autres de son espèce et il ne lui restait que quelques années devant elle. Ma première excuse pour me rapprocher d'elle me parut soudain ridicule. Certes, j'avais été attiré par sa fragrance, son esprit m'intriguait mais au delà de ça, j'aimais sa compagnie, j'aimais ses petites mimiques, j'aimais sa culture littéraire – sauf certain exemplaire.

Même ma propre espèce me semblait banale. Chacun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'à eux. Je ne pouvais pas leur en blâmer, j'étais comme ça – avant. D'ailleurs, je l'étais toujours. J'agissais par pure égoïsme, Bella aurait une meilleur vie si je n'en fesait pas partie. Cette dernière pensée me fit mal.

O...O

Après un grand nombre de manège et de barbe à papa, j'avais dû la déposée devant sa chambre universitaire. Cela fesait trois heures déjà.

Ma brûlure s'était déjà calmée et je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à supporter ça encore une fois. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, moins c'était difficile. Ça, c'était la seconde raison de ma futur présence dans sa chambre. La première raison était que je voulais encore en apprendre plus sur elle.

Je passai par le couloir universitaire mais personne ne parut s'en soucier. Tous étaient trop occupés par leurs propre personne. Tous avaient des pensée si différente mais tellement semblable.

- Oh, ce que je suis fatiguée. J'ai des crampes partout ! Pensa une jeune femme blonde qui était affalé sur un canapé et qui tentai de rester concentré sur sa conversation téléphonique. C'était sa mère.

- Comment je vais m'y prendre moi pour la séduire ? S'interrogea un jeune boutonneux à lunettes.

- Comment je vais payer le loyer ? S'interrogea une femme de ménage.

J'avais l'habitude de toutes ces pensées. Je les entendait très souvent.

J'arrivai devant la porte de Bella. Deux cœurs battaient, deux respirations lente donc deux corps endormies. J'ouvris la porte. Aucune pensée me fit pensée que quelqu'un m'avait vu. La chambre était simple, rectangle. Deux lits trônaient au milieux de la pièce, deux commodes peuplaient le côté, une autre porte. La salle de bain.

Bella était sur le lit de droite, la fenêtre ouverte alors que sa colocataire avait des couettes jusqu'au cou. Bella devait être moins frileuse que la normal, à moins que ce soit sa colocataire qui soit plus frileuse que la normal. Un sourire m'échappa car si je la touchais, elle n'aurait pas aussi froid que ses semblables... en théorie.

La chambre était assez petite. Le côté de Bella ne contenait aucun poster sauf où était inscrit « chocolate ». à tous les coups, Bella était une fana de chocolat. Comme 99 % des humains. Elle avait quelques CD parmi ses livres mais cette information prouvait simplement qu'elle ne m'avait pas mentit sur ses lectures.

- Ne pars pas … Murmura une douce petite voix.

Elle devait surement rêvé que quelqu'un dont elle avait peur de perdre ou qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Ce rêve était si commun pour les humains, ils tentaient désespérément de se raccrocher aux gens, même si ceux-ci ne voulait plus d'eux.

Pourtant, je fus déçu. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. J'étais venu incognito dans sa chambre, j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires personnel, je l'avais observé contre son gré … mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfait.

Peut-être que le monstre en moi n'était pas rassasié. Peut-être qu'il voulait faire souffrir cette fragile humaine, la faire souffrir, avant de mettre fin à sa vie. S'asfixirait-elle en hurlant lorsqu'elle découvrirait le corps de son amie mort et démembrer ?

Pourtant quelque chose d'inconnu m'en empêchait, quelque chose dont je croyais avoir oublié depuis ma transformation. J'avais de l'humanité envers cette humaine. Je l'avais eu à ma proximité toute la soirée, il m'aurait été aisée de la tuer.

Mais elle était encore en vie et elle devait le rester pour le moment, pendant une durée indéterminée en tous cas.

Je ne devais pas la mordre et pour cela, je devais chasser.

O...O

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis les cris d'une femme, une victime, ma futur victime.

Je la repéra au milieu d'une bande de cinq garçons.

- Hey, ma jolie. Le héla l'un d'entre eux.

Elle était vraiment apeuré. Son esprit en était confus. Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre une parole censé. Si elle avait peur d'eux, je n'osais même pas imaginé ce que se sera avec moi !

- En plus, elle est bien foutu ! Pensa un autre.

Je décida que c'en fut assez. N'avait-il pas honte de parler ainsi d'une chose qui m'appartenait ?

Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Les sermonnai-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi. Ils eurent instantanément peur, mon côté vampire fesait peur à tous le monde … sauf Bella. Ils partirent tous en courant sauf la jeune femme qui n'osait pas bougé. Je les laissai faire, ce n'était pas eu qui m'intéressait mais la fille. Elle croyait être sauvée mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Je … merci. Vous m'avez sauvé. Me remercia l'humaine.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me traversa et un immense doute s'empara de moi. Cette humaine respirait la bonté …. comme Bella. Aurait-elle été à sa place, l'aurais-je sauvé ? Lui aurais-je réservé le même destin qu'à cette fille ? La réponse fusa : non. Je l'aurait aidé. Cette fille était-elle comme Bella ? Elle avait surement une vie assez tranquille, elle avait dû grandir près de ces amis et de sa famille et moi, j'allais tous détruire.

Elle avait elle aussi les cheveux bruns, comme Bella. Je crois que ce fus ce qui la sauva car pour la première fois de ma non-vie, je laissa une personne innocente derrière moi. Et j'allai chasser des meurtriers.

* * *

**Edward a enfin renoncer aux innocents !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review... **

**Par contre, j'aurais besoin de savoir si l'histoire ne va pas un peu vite : enfin, je veux dire puisque dès la fin du chapitre 3,**** Edward se met déja à ne tuer que des meurtriers, des agresseurs ...**


	5. Les sept péchés capitaux

** Merci pour vos review.**

**Alors voilà, j'avais commencé le chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment le finir pour qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyeux et BAM. Une idée m'est venu en cours d'histoire. **

**Il y a un mot ou il y a une *, la définition est en bas pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas le mot.**

**Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Je reposai le corps froid et sans vie à terre. Il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang, je les avais tous vidé. Je n'avais rien gaspillé. Leurs sang ne s'était pas révélé aussi bon que ceux d'innocents, sans doute gaché par des produits illégaux, mais il restait tous de même bon.

Je leur avais donné l'espoir de s'échapper, ils courraient de toutes leurs forces. En réalité, c'était un moyen pour moi de faire en sorte que leur sang bouillent dans leurs veines, qu'il se réchauffe. C'était toujours plus agréable de boire un nectar chaud et convivial qu'un necteur froid et morts. Voilà pourquoi je ne me nourrissais uniquement d'humain encore en vie.

Une semaine avant, j'avais des critères bien précis pour trouver mes victimes :

_0 – 25 ans_

_Beau_

_Ayant de la famille à qui manquer_

_capable de courir assez loin pour « mettre au micro-onde leur sang »_

_Pensées pas trop vulgaire_

_Pas de meurtrier, violeurs, voleurs, agresseurs …_

_Pas de fou ou de folle (sinon je ne pourrais pas les rendre fou moi-même)_

_Personne capable de hurler à la mort_

_Personne qui supplie (ils supplient tous)_

_Personne dont l'odeur est attirante_

_Personne qui porte l'odeur d'une autre personne_

_Pas de victime de viol, battus, ou d'agression _

…

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Il m'était arrivé de croqué des vieillard pour voir s'il criaient et me suppliaient comme leurs descendants. Il se trouvait qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de me voir venir si je ne leurs parlais pas avant.

- Tu préfères mourir lapidé* ou égorgée ? Avais-je demander une fois.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais mes victimes ne me disais jamais leurs préférences, me laissant choisir à leurs place. J'avais toujours mis ça sur le compte de leurs infériorité et de la peur qui les habitaient. Même dans leurs pensées, ils ne fesaient aucun choix, ils se contentaient de répété bêtement mes paroles juste qu'à ce qu'ils comprennent enfin. Mais dès lors, ils se mettaient à crier avant de me dire comment ils préféraient mourir. Je leur donnais le choix quand j'étais de bonne humeur mais il paraissait que cela n'avait aucune utilité car c'était toujours à moi de décidé, mais je ne me lassais jamais.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je m'étais abreuvé de sang de meurtriers. Aurais-je été humain que cet acte serai revenu à avoir tuer mes semblables, mais je n'étais pas humain. Bien heureusement. Je ne m'étais jamais plain de ma condition, on ne me disais plus ce que je devais faire quand je devais le faire, je n'avais plus à suivre les convenances, je n'avais plus à être polis et respectueux, je n'avais plus à être galant … Et ma nouvelle vie me plaisait.

Malgré tous, j' avais renoncé à mes principes. J'avais d'abord laissé une humaine en vie, discuter avec une autre et tuer des meurtriers … Plus rien n'était normal. Je fus tous de même rassurer de voir que j'avais tuer cinq humains sans crupule, cela prouvait que tous ne tournait pas aussi mal que je ne le pensais. Certes, c'était mes premières victimes « méchantes ou non-inocente » mais ils restaient des humains. Cela pourra toujours me servir d'expérience.

- Peut-être devrais-je rendre visite à Carleile Platt ? Songeais-je.

Sa femme devrait bientôt être à terme. Elle accoucherai sans doute dans les prochaines semaines. Mais le plan que je lui réservait durerait plusieurs semaines voir des mois. Or, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Bella aussi longtemps. Ou alors, je pourrais prétexter une affaire familiale. Mais, j'étais bien trop intriqué par cette jeune humaine pour m'occuper du chasseur de vampire en ce moment.

Je pouvais donc dire que je n'avais pas commis d'erreur, le meurtre de ces violeurs ne seraient qu'une simple expérience parmi tant d'autre. La fille que j'avais sauvé : rien ne m'empêchais de la tuer maintenant et Bella était différente : voilà la raison de sa survie.

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à l'appartement qui servait à faire croire aux humains que je dormais. Dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, j'entendais la voix d'une vieille dame, je sentais son odeur aussi mais je ne comprenais pas à qui elle s'adressait. Je ne sentais aucune autre odeur humain, pourtant elle continuais de parler. Alors, je m'approchai. J'étais positionné à 100 mètre, là où personne ne pouvait me voir.

- Non mon beau, viens par ici. Dit-elle d'une voix douce au chat qui fesait le contraire de ce qu'elle lui disais.

Le gros chat ne semblait toujours pas écouter sa maitresse alors qu'elle continuait de lui demander de se rapprocher d'elle.

Un coup de vent plus tard et la vieille dame se mit à hurler. Autrefois blanc, son chat était maintenant rouge sang. En passant à toute vitesse dans cette ruelle, j'avais aussi tuer le chat, lui ouvrant le ventre avant de le mettre dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Et bien sur, au lieu de me remercier de lui avoir éviter la corvée de se lever du mur où elle était assise, elle ne fesait que de geindre. C'était désespérant, les humains ne savaient jamais ce qu'ils voulaient et moi, je m'en servais pour les faire souffrir encore plus.

Je passa la nuit dans mon appartement, toutes lumières éteintent pour faire croire aux humains que je dormais. En réalité cette nuit-là, je ne fis que de penser.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis chez Mr Jenks pour qu'il ne fasse de nouveau papier pour mon inscription universitaire. Je réussis à l'effrayer suffisemment pour n'avoir qu'un délais de 3 jours à attendre, une aubaine. En fin d'après-midi, je passa à la fac pour leur faire part de ma futur inscription. Ce fut là que je croisa Bella.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je te rappelle que c'est ma fac. Sourit-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On va surement être amener à se croiser souvent. Constatai-je.

- Attention Mr Cullen, je serais tenté de croire que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard !

- Vous avez raison Miss Swan. J'ai une certaine inscription à finalisé. Annonçais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, et bien. Cela veut-il dire que nous nous croiserons assez souvent ?

- Cette théorie est très probable, Mlle Swan. Confirmais-je alors que je la raccompagnais dans sa chambre.

Elle était tel que la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds. Il y avait cependant un bouquet de lys sur la table. Et ça me rendait nerveux, mais alors vraiment très nerveux, et sur les nerfs aussi. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain sentiment. Je crois même qu'en 90 ans d'immortalité, je le l'avais jamais ressenti. J'avais l'impression que essayais de me voler Bella. C'était désagréable et mal. Quelqu'un lui avait offert des fleurs et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas moi. J'avais envie d'arracher la tête de cette personne, quel qu'elle soit. Tandis que mes doigts se ressairaient pour formé un poing, Bella ne sembla pas remarquer mon malaise ou alors elle faisait comme si.

- Très jolie bouquet. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de consatater à haute voix.

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Débita-t-elle comme si il n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

- Tu as été le cueillir où ? Demandais-je pour tester ma théorie.

Je l'entendis sourire.

- Et bien disons qu'un certain Mr X a décité de l'offrir à une certaine Mlle Brune … Me rendit-elle encore plus ...jaloux.

C'était dur de l'admettre mais je devais rester honnête envers moi-même.

- Bien. Me contentais-je de répondre, mais je n'avais pas pû empêcher une voix triste et inconnu de sortir de mes lèvres.

Elle dégna enfin me regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est à ma coloc. Me rassura-t-elle enfin, après tous ce temps d'incertitude.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Mais surtout, j'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre et ça ne me dérangeait pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Bella était un poison pour moi. Elle allait me réduire à néant. Mais cela nous plus, ne me dérangeais pas. Me l'aurait-elle demander, je l'aurais sans doute aidé. Je devenu taré et bargeau.

Je ne l'avais jamais regardé en détail. Je savais qu'elle était belle pour une humaine. Mais le sourire qu'elle me lançait me fit pleinement remarquer que j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Elle était bien plus que ça, elle était vivante. Elle était tous ce que je n'étais pas : chaude, aimable, ses joues pouvaient encore se colorées et ses yeux étaient toujours expressif. Au contraire, moi j'étais mort, froid, dure comme du marbre, un meurtrier qui prenait du plaisir à tuer, sale, un menteur, un indigne de confiance et une mauvaise fréquentation pour une créature aussi douce et fragile qu'elle.

Jamais je ne pourrais faire le poids face à elle.

Et j'en étais triste, pour la première fois depuis le siècle dernier. Je n'aimais plus ma condition de vampire et je voulais redevenir humain et ne pas vouloir lui faire du mal.

Car même si il m'arrivait de l'apprécier, tout ce que je souhaitais été de mettre fin à ce supplice, à sa vie. .. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

- Tu sais quelle heure est-il ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain, faisant disparaître ce moment d'humanité.

- Une heure moins dix. Lui répondis-je après avoir fait semblant de le regarder sur ma montre.

Cela ne parut pas être la bonne réponse car ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement.

- Je vais être en retard. Se sermona-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte. On se voit ce soir ? Rajouta-t-elle a mon égard.

- Oui. Confirmais-je.

Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que j'allais la voir bien avant.

Ainsi vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait en cours d'histoire. Je m'étais installé un peu à l'écart des autres, à la bibliothèque. J'avais opté pour la surveiller via un de ses camarades mais le seul qui prétait suffisament attention à ses traits était un gamin paumé qui croyait avoir le béguin. J'avais ensuite découvert qu'une autre possibilité s'offrait à moi : le professeur. De plus, son esprit était beaucoup plus mature que les autres et Bella avait l'air assez agité et particulièrement intéresser par le sujet évoqué.

- Vous allez bien nous les dire les sept péchés capitaux ? Répéta-t-elle encore une fois depuis le début du cours.

- Oui, quand nous serons arrivé à cette endroit du chapitre. Il faut attendre Mlle Swan. Lui répondit-il.

Il n'entendit pas sa dernière réplique mais il décida de blaguer avec elle.

- Si vous voulez les savoir, c'est parce que vous voulez tous les comettre ? Mais si vous faite ça, vous irez en enfer, Mlle Swan. Récita-t-il la leçon sur la chrétienneté médiévale.

Un faux rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Bella allée en enfer ? Jamais. Elle était bien trop adorable pour cela. Par contre, moi je le méritais amplement. J'étais même presque sûr d'avoir déjà commis les sept péchés capitaux.

Alors quand le professeur commença à reciter chacun des sept péchés, je les commentais en fonction de ma situation. Le plus drôle était d'écouter les commentaires de Bella.

- Alors, vous êtes prèts ? Demanda-t-il à sa classe avant de commencer.

Puis, il commença.

- … la paresse …

Pouvais-je me considérer de paresseux ? Pas vraiment. Même humain, j'avais voulu devenir millitaire pour aider les gens. Vampire, je n'avais jamais dis non à un combat ou à une chasse. Mais il était vrai que j'avais toujours eu la flèmme d'aider des gens en difficulté, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui ne me rapporte pas quelque chose.

- à partir de maintenant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de devenir paresseuse. Débita-t-elle haut et fort. Je te préviens Angela, tu vas te débrouiller pour ranger la chambre. Chuchota-t-elle à sa voisine.

Autrement dit, c'était-elle qui s'occupait des autres. On ne devait pas beaucoup pensé à elle.

- … l'orgueil … Continua le professeur.

Je m'étais toujours senti supérieur aux humains, ces petits êtres infinigniants et j'aimais dominé le monde des vampires donc je pouvais dire que j'étais orgueilleux.

Comment il faut faire pour être orgueilleuse ? Demanda Bella. Je n'y arriverais jamais.

- … la gourmandise …

Ce péchés comptait-il aussi la gourmandise du sang humain ? Je n'étais pas vraiment friand de pizza ….

- Enfin quelque chose de facile, ce n'est jamais dur de devoir garder son pot de nutelat près de soit. Commenta encore Bella.

-... la luxure ….

Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'avait jamais été donné de faire. Toutes les partenaires que j'aurais pu avoir étaient fade de toutes façons.

Bella souffla.

- … la colère …

Je pouvais ici encore me vanter d'être un tantinet colérique.

- … l'envie. Termina le professeur. Mais dans le sens d'être jaloux de quelqu'un. Ajouta-t-il.

Jusqu'ici, la jalousie n'avait pas une place importante dans mon monde mais je soupçonnais Bella de me faire changer d'avis.

- J'y arriverais jamais. Se plaignit Bella en soufflant.

C'était très drôle de la voir envisager de commettre des péchés irréparables … et très plaisant.

Au final, il y avait deux des sept péchés que je n'avais pas commis et je me promis de tous les accomplir. J'étais un démon, un être du mal.

La jalousie et la luxure.

* * *

* lapidé : mourir en se fesant jeter des pierres (de toutes tailles, j'imagine)

**Alors, voilà !**

**J'espère que l'attente à vallu le coup !**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas quand je posterais, manque d'inspiration.**

**Mais quand j'aurais fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre, je le posterais tout de suite. **

**Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à les partager avec moi. Je réudapterais sans doute plus vite si je sais quoi écrire.**

**ALors REVIEW !**


	6. Elle m'emprisonne

********

****

****

****

Me revoilà !

.

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews.

Et voilà la suite

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

******

Elle m'emprisonne

P.O.V Edward

La jalousie et la luxure.

Même si je n'avais aucune idée pour la jalousie, j'en avais une pour la luxure. La première chose à faire avait été de trouvé la candidate idéale.

Après avoir passé la soirée dans l'espace confinée qu'offrait la minuscule chambre d'étudiante de Bella, j'avais fait un détour jusqu'au « Eclipse », la boîte de nuit la plus branché du moment. Tous les jeunes étaient censé s'y retrouver pour faire la fête. J'avais prévu de me trouver une ravissante jeune fille pour passer, moi aussi un bon moment et me rapprocher encore plus du mal.

Dès que je fus entré dans l'endroit, des regards me suivirent. Ils reflétèrent, comme d'habitude, de l'envie pour les filles et du dégoût pour les garçons. Mais j'y étais habitué alors je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça et je restais concentré.

La plupart des filles, pour ne pas dire toute, avait l'air intéresser par moi. J'avais commencé par éliminé celles qui espérait une relation longue. Elles avaient toutes ce désir en elles mais certaines d'entre elles, ne se voyait pas faire un coup d'une nuit alors que d'autres en était plus qu'alléché par l'idée.

Il m'en resta une quinzaine. Elle étaient toutes presque nu, seulement vêtu du mini robe les recouvrant à peine. En général, cela m'aurait gêné. Je ne me voyais pas fréquenté ce genre de personne mais je n'étais pas non plus une bonne fréquentation et l'heureuse élue allait finir nue alors , quelle importance ?

Les quinze filles n'avait pas l'air trop timides. Normal me dictait ma conscience, elles sont le genre à ne vouloir qu'un coup d'une nuit.

Finalement, après mainte réflexions, je décida de ne garder que les brunes. Je ne savais pas d'où sa venait mais c'était ce que j'avais envi.

Il restait six filles. Il y avait deux petites, trois grandes, et une moyenne. L'une des petites avait bien besoin de prendre rendez-vous chez un nutritionniste. L'autre était mince mais je fesais deux tête de plus qu'elle. Les trois grandes étaient … bien formés. Mais pas à mon goût alors je pris la fille de taille moyenne.

Elle était mince, très mince mais bien en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés, surement au fer et ses yeux et eux-aussi bruns. Ses pensées n'étaient pas si affreuses que ça comparé à certains membre féminin ici présent et elle pensait ne pas avoir sa chance.

- Parfaite, me dis-je.

Je m'approcha d'elle à l'allure d'un prédateur, ça ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Ses sourires devinrent de plus en plus aguicheurs.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi s'embêter avec ça ? Passons directement au chose sérieuse, beau gosse. Sourit-elle.

Alors pour être directe, elle était directe.

Je lui obéis et nous nous retrouvâmes en moins de deux dans une ruelle déserte. Ça sembla l'exciter si j'en croyais ses pensées.

- ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça ici. Et en plus, je vais le faire avec ce type … il est trop sexy … je suis sûre que …

Voilà ce à quoi j'avais le droit depuis tous à l'heure. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus perverses. J'étais sûr que dans cinq minutes, elle penserait à moi de la façon la plus vulgaire que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Alors, pour faire taire ses jérémiades, je l'embrassais. Elle sentait le menthol et elle incrusta sa langue dans ma bouche. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, ma main passa sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement, pour moi.

Ce qui la fit gémir une nouvelle fois contre ma bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai mis comme sous vêtement déjà ? J'espère qu'ils sont sexy … à oui, ce sont les noirs … pour aller avec ma robe. Pensa-t-elle mentalement, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que je pouvais l'entendre.

Pour ne pas l'inquiétai d'avantage, je les lui arracha.

- Sauvage en plus … Mmm … Continua-t-elle dans sa tête.

Pour ne pas m'énerver contre cette fille, je cessa de me concentrer sur elle et je pensa à autre chose. Je n'entendais plus ses pensées alors je pus me laisser aller.

D'un coup, ses lèvres devinrent plus douce, comme je les avais imaginé. Son odeur devint floral, rose et freesia et ses petites mains fragile passèrent sous mon tee-shirt pour savourer ma peau froide. Son contact fut bien plus magique que je ne me l'étais jamais imaginé. Elle était chaude, douce et j'en voulais plus.

- Bella … Gémis-je.

Puis, tous ce bien-être disparu. Elle ne bougea plus, elle était statufié.

- Comment tu m'as appeler ? M'interrogea-t-elle, tristement.

Alors je pris réellement connaissance des choses. J'étais avec une fille que j'avais rencontré dans un bar, qui partait en courant et pleurant de toutes ses larmes, que j'avais choisi parce qu'elle était mince , brune et ses yeux étaient marrons.

Ça me fit l'effet d'une gifle, j'avais choisi Bella. J'avais cru que c'était elle et j'y avais pris du plaisir. Elle était celle que j'avais choisi. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je l'appréciais. L'épisode de ce soir l'avait prouvé.

Mais je n'avais connu ni la jalousie, ni la luxure. Cette soirée était un échec.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à m'en prendre aux criminelles, j'avais décidé de continuer à tuer les personnes innocentes.

Mais, elle … cette fille, m'avait inconsciemment fait choisir mes victimes à leurs physique.

Je ne pouvais pas tuer Bella mais je pouvais tuer des femmes lui ressemblant.

Depuis, les brunes aux yeux marrons étaient devenu mes cibles favorites. Alors cette nuit-là, la fille que j'avais accompagné subit toutes les souffrances que j'avais rêvé d'inculquer à Bella. Elle mourut, sans doute de ses blessures. Et elle fut jeté dans un ravin.

Mes meurtres en séries se continuèrent semaines après semaines. J'avais même renoncer aux bébés.

Mais c'était toujours la même chose. J'en voulais à Bella de me faire sentir comme un humain, je voulais la tuer pour ça. Mais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant elle, j'avais le besoin incessable de la protéger.

J'avais réussis à intégrer son cours de biologie. Je m'y plaisais bien même si j'avais envi d'égorger le professeurs mais le programme était intéressant. Pourtant, je n'en intéressais en aucun cas. Toute personne extérieur à mon esprit croyait que je me concentrais sur le cours mais en réalité, j'étais concentrer sur Bella, son souffle, les battements de son cœur, ses mimiques …

Un matin en parcourant le bahut, j'eus la surprise de reconnaître son odeur près des gradins de foot alors, je m'y précipita.

Elle était bien là, tout en haut des gradins. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, le stade de foot était vide. Elle était concentré sur son journal.

- Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je pour qu'elle remarque ma présence.

Elle daigna enfin me remarquer mais elle resta assise là où elle était, elle ne me dit même pas bonjour.

- Tu as vu ça. Chuchota-t-elle, toujours émerveiller par son journal.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'adorer qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Son regard n'était pas appréciatif mais au contraire, il était « comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait ».

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, cette fois pour nourrir ma curiosité.

- Il y a encore une fille du lycée qui a disparu. M'annonça-t-elle en me tendant le journal.

**"Les meurtres en séries de Seattle continu**

**Une jeune lycéenne du lycée « Seattle High School University » a été retrouvé samedi matin dans la décharge municipal à six kilomètre de son domicile. D'après les policiers en charge de cette enquête, il s'agit du même meurtrier qui faisait rage ces dernières semaines. Malheureusement, les corps sont de plus en plus retrouvé en mauvais état. En effet, la pauvre Amanda Grills a été dépossédé de ses membres et nous redoutons de ne pas pouvoir identifier la prochaine victime. "**

**Jessica Stanley du journal de « Seattle School University »**

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder la photo de la fille décédée que je savais déjà que j'étais responsable de toute ces attrocités.

D'autant plus que cette Jessica Stanley n'avait aucun talent pour l'écriture, qu'elle ne donnait pas de détail sanglant, qu'elle ne faisait pas peur … Elle avait réellement beaucoup de chance de ne pas être brune.

- Le lycée, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Répliquais-je.

Elle ne savait pas que j'étais le vrai danger pour elle.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Souffla-t-elle en le levant. Si je suis ici, c'est pour étudier. Aucune école de journalisme ne me prendra si je sèche les cours.

Alors, elle voulait être journalisme. Ceci aurait dû me poser un énorme problème. Les journalistes sont réputés fouiné partout. Mais bizarrement, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : torturer ou soudoyer les gens pour qu'ils lui offrent une place dans son université.

- Elle est où ? Cette université. Demandais-je, bien que la localisation ne me posais aucun problème tant que le soleil était absent.

Ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus et son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est ici, il y a une section spéciale, ici. Malheureusement, les places sont comptés et ils ne prennent que les meilleurs élèves et les plus sérieux. Sinon, il faudra sans doute que je me rapproche de la côté ouest. M'apprit-elle.

Le fait que Bella soit expédier dans un endroit rempli de soleil ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça. J'étais certain qu'elle allait être reçu ici, et j'y veillerais. Il n'était pas question de la laisser s'échapper.

- Et toi ? M'interrogea-t-elle soudain avec de bête trémolos.

- Quoi ? Me réveillais-je.

En général quand un humain me parlait, je savais toujours de quoi. Mais le fait que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées n'arrangeait pas les choses avec Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après le lycée ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Militaire

Le mot était sortit sans mon accord. En réalité, c'était le souvenir de mon ancienne vie lorsque j'étais encore humain. Mon but premier à cette époque n'était pas de tuer mais je n'avais pas repousser cette éventualité, comme si j'étais destiné à devenir un monstre.

Finalement, je quitta Bella une heure après. J'étais cesser avoir cours et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

Ma professeur d'espagnol ne me fit pas aller chercher un mot pour mon retard. Soit disant parce que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Mais en réalité, c'était parce qu'elle me trouvait très beau et charismatique. Je l'avais su via ses pensées.

Je connaissais déjà tout ce que nous fîmes alors je m'autorisa un petit tour vers Bella. Je commençais par scanner l'esprit de ses amis, mais aucune d'elle ne l'avait vu depuis le déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans la tête de Jessica Stanley et qu'elle s'apitoya sur son sort. Apparemment, Mike était parti voir Bella et il l'avait laisser en plan.

Le blondinet avait rattrapé Bella dans le couloir juste devant sa chambre pour l'inviter. J'espérais qu'elle dise non et qu'elle ne le fasse pas entré comme moi, elle m'avait fait entré.

Je savais maintenant ce qu'était la jalousie

* * *

**Alors, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de la fin mais c'est parce que je sais comment je vais commencer le prochain chapitre**

**Merci de m'avoir lu **

**REVIEW merci**

**Si vous avez des idées, merci de m'en faire part. ça m'aiderai beaucoup pour la suite.**


	7. Le complexe de supériorité

**Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre !**

**.**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon énorme retard. Mais j'ai préféré m'occuper de mes autres fictions et il y a quelques jours, je relu toute cette fic et je me suis dis :**

**"Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Elle est géniale, cette fic !"**

**Donc voilà, j'ai écris un nouveau chapitre.**

**.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les un ou deux mois, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ... **

**Si vous voulez voir l'avancer des chapitres, aller sur mon profil ...**

**.**

*** Je recherche une béta ***

**Je le dis là avant d'aller chercher quelqu'un dans cette partie du site. Donc si quelqu'un est interesser, MP.**

**.**

**Merci à elo-didie, PatiewSnow**(S'il s'en prend aux filles qui ressemble à Bella, c'est parce qu'il refuse de se fare contrôler par quelqu'un, et il ne peut pas tuer Bella ... Il y aura bien un moment où il arrêtera. Pour les personnes néfastes, il ne va plus les chasser ... pour l'instant)**, pupuce0078, caropat07, doudounord, Clairouille59 et Mrs Esmee Cullen pour vos reviews.**

**J'epère que je n'ai perdu personne en route ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Lorsque la lune apparaît dans la nuit**

**Chapitre 7 : Le complexe de supériorité**

**.**

**.**

**.**

P.O.V Edward

« – _La jalousie, elle se cache au plus profond de nous même. Elle fait semblant de dormir. Elle attend son heure et d'un seul coup alors qu'on s'y attend le moins, elle se réveille. Elle ouvre ses mâchoires et ne nous lâche plus. _

_La passion nous entraine, nous pousse et finis par nous imposer sa loi et nous lui obéissons. Que pouvons nous faire d'autre ?_ » Récitais-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser doucement la joue de Bella pendant mon monologue. Elle était si chaude et si douce que toutes les choses que j'avais touché le siècle dernier me semblaient bien fade et amer.

Je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, j'avais ressenti le besoin de la voir sous mon pouvoir. J'avais cru qu'elle m'attirait et que sa différence avait fait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique, mais je savais désormais que je m'étais trompé.

Isabella Swan n'était qu'une insignifiante petite humaine. Je croyais que j'avais aimé sa compagnie et sa culture, mais je m'étais trompé. Je le savais désormais. Ce que j'avais apprécié, c'était sa différence mais elle restait loin d'être unique.

J'avais vécu un siècle bercé par un éternelle recommencement d'ennui et de similarité, mais quelque chose dans ce monde avait eu le pouvoir de renverser mes convictions. Isabella était cette chose, son esprit et son sang la rendait différente.

Malgré tout, j'avais eu tord. Je ne l'avais pas aimé, elle, j'avais aimé cette énigme. Et je savais que lorsque je l'aurais résolu – parce que j'allais la résoudre –, Isabella mourrait.

Elle avait cru pouvoir me mettre sous son pouvoir, elle avait eu tord. Personne ne pouvait apprivoisé le vampire le plus craint de tout les temps, et encore moins une petite humaine frêle et fragile. J'étais supérieur à elle, et j'allais le rester.

Elle dormait profondément. Parfois, elle prononçait des bribes de phrase et j'entendis plusieurs fois mon prénom. J'étais fier dans ces moments-là car je savais qu'elle était sous mon contrôle. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas entendre ses pensées mais elle était comme tous les représentants filles de son espèces. Elle pensait à moi, elle était similaire aux autres.

Je ne pouvais pas la tuer – pas encore – parce que je devais résoudre son énigme. Ce n'était pas ses pensées qui m'intéressaient le plus, c'était le pouvoir. Parce que j'étais le plus fort, et j'allais le prouver. Qui était-elle pour me résister ?

Personne.

« – Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça. » Finis-je avec une voix plus monstrueuse encore.

J'étais un monstre – une abomination – et j'allais le prouver. J'étais capable du pire pour atteindre mon but. J'étais devenu ami avec Isabella Swan, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Rien n'avait changé mais ce n'était pas grave, j'allais passer à la vitesse supérieur.

J'allais ne faire qu'un avec elle. J'allais me conduire en parfait gentleman et je lui ferais croire que j'étais un homme exemplaire. Ce ne serait pas difficile, les humains étaient si naïfs. Elle allait me voir en quelqu'un de bien mais derrière son dos, je continuerais mes meurtres sur les jeunes femmes de son âge et de sa description. J'allais lui faire la peur de sa vie.

Et si elle n'était pas suffisamment effrayé, je lui ferais croire que le tueur en série de Seattle en avait après elle. J'allais lui faire peur pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras. Et le jour où elle m'aura donné sa précieuse petite chose – sa virginité, car j'étais sûr qu'elle était vierge – je la tuerais.

J'étais sûr que si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec elle pour qu'elle fasse tombé ses barrières, je pourrais pénétré son esprit. Mais j'allais devoir jouer à l'humain – le jeu que je détestais le plus. Chaque jour, j'allais devoir me conduire un être exemplaire, j'allais devoir l'inviter et jouer la comédie 24h/24. Mais je me frottais déjà les doigts pour ma récompense.

Car en plus de résoudre une énigme, elle allait faire de moi un montre à part entière – la luxure … Je ne pouvais pas le faire avec un autre vampire ou une autre chose humaine parce que je ne supporterait pas d'entendre les pensées de la fille. Elle n'allait penser qu'à elle et je voulais monopoliser son attention. Car j'étais supérieur.

Je sortis de sa chambre en un coup de vent, il était temps que j'aille jouer.

Non loin de là, j'entendis les pensées de malfrats. Ils étaient sur le point d'agresser une fille. J'en riait en pensant que j'avais tuer des types de ce genre. Que m'était-il arriver ? Je perdis mon sourire instantanément en pensant à la véritable raison – Bella – et la colère m'envahit. La Bella de ce soir allait souffrir pour ce qu'elle avait osé me faire. Comment avait-elle osé essayer de me rendre faible ?

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'étudiants qui trainaient dehors, ne savaient-ils donc pas le risque qu'ils encouraient ? Et pas seulement à cause de moi, les accidents étaient vite arrivé. Il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi.

Le campus commençait déjà à m'ennuyer alors je décida de longer les maisons de bonnes familles. La chasse était plus difficile parce que je ne devais pas me fier à l'odeur mais à l'apparence. Malgré tout, la chasse devenait distrayante. C'était un bon point, j'allais avoir de quoi m'occuper jusqu'au matin.

Je marchais sur le petit chemin prévu à cet effet et je chercha. Il y avait des bambins dans quelques maisons, et des personnes âgé dans d'autre. Je les élimina d'office. Il me fallait des jeunes filles. J'en repéra trois dans le quartier où j'étais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller chercher loin.

Une brise glacée me frappa et je la vis.

Elle était parfaite, brune aux yeux bruns. Son odeur était bonne bien que mille fois moins attrayante que celle de Bella. Mais elle correspondait au profil, alors je la pris en chasse.

Je me cacha dans les buissons et je remua les feuilles pour l'effrayer. Elle se retourna la première fois, puis la deuxième. Je changeais de côté puis, je recommença mon manège. La peur s'incrustait en elle, je le sentais. Ses pas devenaient plus rapide et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle. Elle ignorait alors que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Elle allait mourir mais avant, j'allais la torturer. J'allais évacuer toute ma frustration sur elle, j'allais lui faire tout ce que je rêvais de faire à Bella. Elle allait payer pour sa résistance, personne ne me résistait.

Cette fois-ci, je siffla comme un humain l'aurait fait. Elle se retourna totalement, les humains étaient tellement prévisible. Mais il n'y avait rien alors, elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route. Elle n'allait jamais la reprendre parce que j'étais là, devant elle avec une tulipe que j'avais arraché dans le jardin d'à côté.

- Huff, tu m'as fais peur. Souffla-t-elle.

Je fis tourner la fleur dans ma main, puis je lui offris mon plus beau sourire en coin. Elle me sourit plus encore, c'était tellement facile. Je l'avais déjà ébloui.

- Tu m'en vois navré … ? Avouais-je faussement en lui demandant discrètement son prénom.

- Thérésa. Répondit-elle doucement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

- Tu es à l'école avec Bella ? En journalisme ? Demandais-je réellement intrigué cette fois-ci.

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement en ajoutant dans ses pensées « mais la concurrence est rude ».

Je lui offris mon plus sincère sourire, j'étais heureux d'être tombé sur elle. Non seulement, elle était une pièce de mon puzzle mais en plus, sa mort allait rendre service à Bella. «NON ! » Me fustigeais-je intérieurement. Bella allait mourir bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour passe l'année et espérer rentrer dans cette spécialité.

– Tu sais Thérésa, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille faire un tour tout les deux. Lui avouais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en espérant retenir son sourire de contentement. Elle était contente d'intéresser quelqu'un comme moi.

- J'adorerais … mais mon père m'attend et … je vais me retrouver avec tous les flics de Seattle … heu … une prochaine fois ? Répliqua-t-elle incertaine.

Je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement, elle allait payer pour ça aussi. Comment osait-elle essayer de m'échapper ? Elle aurait pu courir de toutes ses forces que je l'aurais rattrapé en rampant. Les humains étaient si minables. Je me maudis encore une fois de m'être abaissé à l'insignifiante humaine qu'était Bella.

Je m'approcha de ma victime à la manière d'un prédateur et je posa ma main sur sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dis que tu avais le choix. Souriais-je.

Son sourire se fana alors qu'elle comprenait enfin. Et je jure que si cette petite criait, j'allais la faire crier pour de bonne raison, lorsque je l'aurais mis à l'abri des renforts.

Mais elle m'agaça, alors je l'assommais.

J'en avais assez de devoir supporter des pensées criant aigus et des plaintes à longueurs de temps. Les humains étaient tous pareil et j'étais sûr que Bella n'échappait pas à la règle.

J'avais remarqué un vieil hangar abandonné non loin d'ici. Il était suffisamment isolé pour que Thérésa cri sans qu'on ne l'entend. C'était parfait alors, je lui emmenais. L'intérieur était pourris comme dans mes souvenirs, la pluie n'aurait aucun mal à se glisser sous la toiture. Des rats se cachaient pas loin et je les entendaient attendre la nuit pour sortir.

J'attachai ma victime contre une des vieilles poutres, elles allaient bientôt lâcher. J'allais devoir faire suffisamment attention pour ne pas ensevelir vivante Thérésa. Ce serait un cadeau pour elle, mais elle ne le méritait pas. Bella ne méritait pas non plus une mort rapide. Je me passais mentalement en ressource toutes les tortures que je pourrais infliger à la fille en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Je décida finalement de la laisser – seule avec les rats – pendant mes cours. Je ne voulais pas louper une occasion de voir Bella. Elle avait cours à huit heure alors j'attendis sa pause pendant deux heures.

Au final, je retourna chasser mais pour me nourrir cette fois-ci. Je dégusta une femme sur le campus. Il m'eut été aisé de la convaincre de me suivre dans un endroit calme. Ma soif fut rassasié mais je savais que dès que je me retrouverais devant Bella, elle repartirait de plus belle. Je m'habituerais.

Je fus un peu en retard lorsque j'arrivais devant la chambre de Bella, mais le cœur que j'entendais battre me convainquit qu'elle était là. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille.

- Je suis désolée … mais, j'ai des examens. Il faut que je révise. Me disait-elle.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas senti la crise de nerf s'incruster en moi. Elle m'avait dit non mais je n'avais pas eu envie de la réduire en cendre. Elle était si adorable avec ses petites mimiques. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'échapper. J'avais un but et je comptais y arriver le plus vite possible.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Avait-je répondu sur un ton niais.

Elle avait accepter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une situation cocasse. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit plus tôt, je lui aurais sans doute arracher les cordes vocales pour oser me mentir ainsi. J'étais assis sur le lit de Bella, son épaule touchait la mienne et si je baissais la tête, je me retrouvais dans ses boucles brunes. Je faisais « un cours » à une petite jeune de dix-sept ans. Impensable …

« Pense au but, Edward » Me récitais-je mentalement.

Bella comprenait vite et je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer deux fois la même chose. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu rester calme si en plus, je devais me répéter. Les vampires étaient doté d'une mémoire étonnante et la répétition était une véritable torture.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Bella commençait à tout confondre et elle ne retenait plus rien alors je lui proposa de faire une pause. Elle accepta. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et je devina que c'était pour se détendre. Elle en avait besoin. Mais le pire à supporter, ce fut quand elle s'allongea complètement, en me laissant une magnifique vue sur sa carotide. Je n'avais qu'une pensée : lui ôter la vie.

Tout ces conneries de esprit défaillant et de énigme me semblaient bien loin, comment avais-je pu me laisser embobiner là dedans ? Je devenais faible et pourtant, une partie de moi s'en fichait. La compensation était bien à la hauteur.

« Quelle compensation ? » Me disait l'autre partie de moi. Je n'étais pas faible et je ne devais laisser personne ne me le faire croire. J'étais supérieur à tout le monde, même au Volturis. Bella n'était rien comparé à moi. Une fourmi comparé à un géant.

Ces deux parties de moi-même se battaient en duel mais aucune des deux ne sortaient vainqueur de cette bataille. Alors, je ne pouvais pas tuer Bella jusqu'à ce que j'ai prouvé que son esprit était normal et qu'elle était, elle-aussi, sous mon pouvoir. Voilà ma seule compensation et lorsque je l'aurais eu, la deuxième partie de moi gagnerait. Et j'avais hâte, je ne supportais pas d'être un pantin.

- Alors, il te reste quoi à faire ? Lui demandais-je en rapport avec ses révisions.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa deux secondes avant de se lever. Elle se dirigeait vers une étagère pour en sortir un cahier. Mais malgré la discrétion qu'elle essayait de faire preuve, je ne pouvais pas ignorer son geste. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle regardait son portable comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

- Un peu d'espagnol, mais si tu veux t'en aller. Je comprendrais que tu n'es pas envie de passer ta soirée en travaillant. Annonça-t-elle tristement.

Je pouvais deviner que cette perceptive ne lui plaisait pas, j'étais heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? Lui demandais-je pourtant.

J'étais triste que quelque chose la rendre triste, il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de lui insuffler de tel sentiments.

Elle souffla.

- Il y a une fille, dans ma classe de journalisme … Thérésa … on fait un projet ensemble, et … elle devait passer me donner notre diapo, mais … Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

J'étais celui qui l'a rendait triste.

Cette Thérésa n'était pas venu par ma faute et le monstre en moi était heureux. Mais au plus profond de moi, je me haïssais encore une fois. Je ne semais que la haine et la tristesse sur mon passage. Et j'aurais aimé protéger une personne de moi – Bella. Pourtant, je ne le faisais pas. Le pouvoir m'attirait plus que tout et j'avais besoin de savoir que rien ne me résisterait jamais. Même cette insignifiante petite humaine.

Bella leva les yeux et planta son regard droit dans le mien.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle. M'avoua-t-elle.

L'intensité qu'elle dégageait était puissante, elle m'engouffrait. J'avais maintenant presque honte d'avoir osé me présenter devant une créature si pure, et de vouloir la corrompre. Elle ne méritait pas ça, mais je ne comprenais pas. J'avais commis des actes bien pire dans le passé, pourquoi la vie d'une misérable petite fille me préoccupait-elle ?

Le monstre était le plus fort, il représentait la raison. Les vampires étaient supérieur aux humains et j'étais supérieur à tous les autres vampires. Il était normal pour moi de semer la discorde après mon passage.

Le montre pouvait n'être là qu'une seconde et mon humanité grandissante tout le reste du temps, il gagnait. Il ne suffisait que d'une seconde pour ôter la vie d'un être humain et je pouvais passer le reste de ma non-vie à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Le monstre était le plus fort car une fois que j'avais commis mes péchés, rien ne pouvait les réparer.

« N'importe quoi ! Ton humanité grandissante ? Qu'elles sont ces absurdités ? » Me criait le monstre.

Il avait raison. J'étais un monstre et il n'y avait rien en moi qui me rendait meilleur. J'étais fort et l'humanité n'avait aucune place dans mon être. Je ne devais pas laisser qui que ce soit me rendre faible.

Il ne suffisait que d'une seconde pour arracher la vie de Bella, un coup de colère …

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. La réconfortais-je alors que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

Thérésa devait mourir, c'était écrit. Sa mort était une pièce du puzzle.

- Oui, mais pourquoi elle n'est pas venu ? C'est quelqu'un de ponctuelle d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal. Argumenta-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé …

… mais ce n 'était pas pour les même raisons. J'étais désolé pour son devoir, pour la mort de son amie, parce que j'étais un monstre, parce que je me jouais d'elle. J'étais désolé pour tout.

- Oh, ne le soit pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Souffla-t-elle.

Si seulement elle savait …

* * *

A la prochaine fois

N'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews !

A bientôt


	8. Annonce

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

J'ai énormément réfléchie à écrire ce message, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère. Je trouve cette histoire intéressante mais je ne vois pas comment la terminer. D'autant plus que deux autres de mes fictions me tiennent vraiment à coeur et que je passe pas mal de temps à les avanCer.

Bref, cette fiction est en pause mais peut-être est-ce définitif, je ne sais pas.

A bientôt peut-être ...


End file.
